onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nami/Gallery
Ocean's Navel outfit Hi everyone, I'd like to see your opinion on this matter. It is about this outfit; I've been looking into the series lately, and I noticed that it is worn by Nami in both manga and anime, so I'd like to get a confirmation before rashing into action. *References: **Manga Chapter 103 **Anime Episode 62.--MTN1996 18:20, March 1, 2014 (UTC) It did appear in the manga...infact, that's the exact same outfit she wore in Whiskey Peak. Go ahead and fix it if you want. 20:10, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Repeated outfits I want your opinion about this: I'm collecting to upload in the wikia, different outfits of Nami. But in several instances like Post-Skypeia and Movie 4, she have the same outfit, so the question is: should be included a photo where in the description have both Post-Skypiea arc & Movie 4 or the photo must be repeated in both sections (Main Series and Movie)? Dragon NJMB (talk) 17:53, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Nami's outfit again I have a picture of Nami's outfit in her reintroduction in Chapter 795. However, I don't know how will I name this image before uploading it to the wiki. Another Repeated Outfit Just wanted to point out that with Thunderush's recent upload, now we have 3 images for the same outfit: *Nami's Reverse Mountain Outfit * * I guess we should pick the best one and specify in the description the specials and arc in which it appears. DekkenMinus (talk) 21:28, January 9, 2016 (UTC) The 3rd one shows it best I think. We can wait for more opinions on which one is best, but when the time comes to pick one, delete the other two and just alter the caption for the remaining one. 14:49, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Well, the 1st one looks kind of weird to me (smaller head, long neck) and the 2nd one comes from non-canon material, so, even thought it doesn't show the entire skirt, I also think the 3rd one is the best. DekkenMinus (talk) 20:17, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Should go for the 3rd one. 19:44, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Yes, noticed this myself when I was trying to fill in the gallery with previous outfits, and stopped uploading for a while to avoid accidentally adding more duplicates. It's strange because the outfit she has on in the Movie 8 prologue is functionally the same, but drawn a little differently- the crosshatched pattern doesn't have any outlines. On that note, I declined to upload the outfit she wore at the very end of the Skypiea Arc, because it was already featured in the fourth movie. Also, it seems Nami's first Drum Island outfit is a duplicate of the one she wore right before Water 7. *Nami's first outfit during the Drum Island Arc. *Nami's first outfit before the Water 7 Arc. Problem is though the one I added has shows a better profile of her outfit, she's not wearing shoes (if that matters at all), because this was when she was sick and just hopped out of bed. This was about the best profile I could find. She wore this outfit for only a short amount of time before changing into warmer clothes, and while wearing it, was seen from afar, obscured, or hunched over from being ill. EDIT: Now that I look at it, Nami's neck in the first one is freakishly off-model. The third one seems to be the best as I see it. Although I'm a little at odds with the fact it looks different, this isn't the first time an old outfit has gotten an tune-up when drawn again. Sanji's original attire color scheme got changed around in Episode of Nami from a blue shirt and black tie to an aqua shirt and white tie. --Thunderush (talk) 00:41, January 20, 2016 (UTC) The outfits may change a little bit in special episodes, some time ago I uploaded Nami's Enies Lobby outfit (the version from Episode of Merry, I think) which had some minor differences, but it was eventually deleted. From what I could understand, if the image is not clearly better at showcasing the outfit or has some drastic changes, then there is no need to upload it. About the second pair of outfits, the one from Drum Island shows the skirt, so I think we should keep that one. The reason this outfit appeared again it's because of the changes made in the anime. In the manga when the Straw Hats confront Aokiji, Nami was wearing the shirt with the "Golden" text, in the anime I think Aokiji appeared in another island, so they changed Nami's outfit. DekkenMinus (talk) 01:25, January 20, 2016 (UTC) That makes sense- it looks like you're referring to the Movie 7 "GOLD" outfit. As of right now the only outfits that appear to be missing from the gallery are 4- all from the Drum Island arc. They are the outfit Nami had on when Luffy was carrying her up the mountain cliff (jeans, boots, and in the yellow coat Luffy would go on to ruin), her pajamas in Kureha's care (if they should be added), and then the mauve winter coat she wore to the end of the arc; she may have also had on a lavender cloak at some point. She wears a white winter coat instead at the end of Movie 9. --Thunderush (talk) 02:45, January 20, 2016 (UTC) If the outfit is different at all then it's supposed to be uploaded due to the original forum results. If it's just slightly different or redrawn then it can replace the old one. Regardless it should be uploaded anyway under that file name if that's the case. SeaTerror (talk) 04:51, January 20, 2016 (UTC) The third image definitely has the best quality, but I don't think it'll accurately serve the purpose, namely portraying the outfit. 06:25, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Well, considering that "Nami's Reverse Mountain Outfit" would be the correct file name, we could replace the first one with the third image, then delete the other 2. If there is a better image to portray the outfit, the current one can be replaced later. DekkenMinus (talk) 22:37, February 1, 2016 (UTC) I've removed the two other images from the gallery and marked them for deletion. As of the moment, I cannot rename the third image to "Nami's Reverse Mountain Outfit" because the file under that name still exists. So we'll need to wait until an admin/contend mod deletes it before we can rename it. If there are any other changes that have to be made, which I might have missed, please make them. I'll be closing this discussion now. 07:13, February 4, 2016 (UTC)